Not Like Them
by Pam Weasley
Summary: Scorpius era loiro, tinha o queixo pontudo, exatamente como o pai. Mas ele não era o pai. Nenhum deles era.
1. Hogwarts

**Nota da autora:** Sim, estou escrevendo NG. Uma série de drabbles/ficlets sobre o filhote do Draco. Elas são independentes, mas seria legal se lesem todas. Preste atenção: a única coisa que sabemos sobre o pessoal da nova geração são os nomes, meia dúzia de qualidades dadas pelos próprios pais e alguma coisa da aparência física. Então se tu acha que a minha fic está "uncanon", aproveita e some da internet. Um grande beijo e boa leitura.

* * *

**There's a place.**

**

* * *

**

- _Malfoy, Scorpius._ – a voz do professor Flitwick, vice-diretor de Hogwarts, soou pelo Salão Principal e alguns alunos se encolheram como se uma maldição estivesse sendo dita.

Scorpius Malfoy saiu do meio dos outros alunos e foi andando até o banquinho em que estava o Chapéu Seletor. Manteve a coluna ereta e os olhos levantados, tentando por tudo não deixar-se abalar pelos olhares dos outros colegas. Scorpius sabia que todos os calouros haviam sido examinados pelos veteranos na hora da seleção. Mas sabia também _o que_ as pessoas estavam pensando enquanto ele se sentava no banco.

Deu um suspiro profundo antes de deixar o chapéu cair na sua cabeça. Queria que aquilo o fizesse parar de pensar por alguns segundos, mas tudo o que fez quando sentiu o tecido escorregando na sua cabeça foi repetir mentalmente aquilo que vinha o atormentando desde que pisara no Expresso de Hogwarts.

_Slytherin não. Slytherin não. __Slytherin não._

- Slytherin não? – perguntou uma voz que ele não sabia de onde vinha. Pensou em tirar o chapéu, mas antes que pudesse se mexer ouviu. – Ah, Scorpius Malfoy. _Malfoy_. – a voz repetira o sobrenome separando bem as sílabas e então o menino notou que a voz era do próprio chapéu.

- Por favor. – ele se viu pedindo.

Ficou um pouco envergonhado em implorar para um chapéu, mas sentiu que era necessário. Scorpius estava a certo tempo sentado ali e achava que conseguia ler a mente dos seus colegas em volta. Ponha-o na Slytherin. Na casa do pai dele. Na casa da mãe dele. Na casa de toda a família dele. Slytherin.

- _Scorpius_... – o chapéu repetiu. – Muita energia... Muita força de vontade...

O garoto torcia as mãos, esperando o resultado logo, ansioso. _Slytherin não_, pensou mais uma vez. Não queria ir para lá. Não queria ser comprado. Não queria que continuassem olhando para ele como se não fosse um menino, mas um filhote de Comensal da Morte. Ele sabia o que aquilo significava. Ele viu a marca do pai. Ele viu o pai chorando enquanto olhava para a marca.

Não queria ser comparado ao pai, apesar de amá-lo. Não queria que as pessoas esperassem dele o que esperavam de Draco.

- Slytherin não. – repetiu, a voz muito baixa.

- Eu não achei que fosse Slytherin. – o chapéu sussurrou de volta e, de algum modo, Scorpius pensou que ele estava sorrindo.

Mas o que o Chapéu Seleor declarou, segundos depois, gelou Scorpius até os ossos.

- _Hufflepuff_! – ele gritou para que todo o Salão pudesse escutar.

Ninguém reagiu. Scorpius tirou o chapéu com as mãos tremendo, assustado. Ele não queria Slytherin. Mas não esperava Hufflepuff. E seus pais obviamente também não esperavam.

Ele procurou com os olhos a mesa em que deveria sentar. Os alunos olhavam curiosos para ele e depois para a própria mesa, imaginando onde ele poderia se sentar. O menino levantou do banco e se dirigiu a mesa, ainda trêmulo, ainda sentindo todos os olhares e as expectativas em cima de si.

A primeira pessoa para quem olhou diretamente na mesa foi uma menina de cabelos alaranjados, bem compridos, com poucas sardas no rosto e olhos muito azuis. Ela reparou que ele a olhava e fez algo que Scorpius não esperava que fosse acontecer.

A menina levantou e começou a aplaudir. Aplaudir e comemorar, como todos os veteranos faziam quando um novo calouro era posto em sua casa. Logo todos os alunos da mesa começaram a fazer o mesmo, os sorrisos surgindo nos rostos. Quando Scorpius chegou perto, recebeu alguns tapinhas nas costas e muitos "bem-vindo!" foram ditos ao mesmo tempo. A menina ruiva abriu um espaço ao seu lado e indicou para que ele sentasse.

- Seja bem-vindo, Malfoy! – ela cumprimentou, sorrindo. – Meu nome é Dominique. Eu sou a monitora-chefe!

Scorpius a cumprimentou com um aceno de cabeça e depois olhou para todos os outros. Ainda se sentia um pouco perdido. E um pouco amedrontado. Mas Dominique dissera seu sobrenome sem medo, como se ali, com eles, não houvesse problema nenhum sem ser Malfoy.

Ele abriu um sorriso espontâneo, sem sequer perceber que estava fazendo-o, e esperou a seleção terminar para ter sua primeira refeição com sua nova família.


	2. Dominique

**Nota da autora: **Obrigada pelos comentários adoráveis no outro capítulo ^^ Esse aqui também foi escrito para o projeto NG News, do 6V!

* * *

_**Heros**_

_Dominique_

_**

* * *

**_

Seu pai sempre evitou falar dos Weasley.

Scorpius não perguntava o porquê, mas sentia um pouco de tristeza nos olhos do pai sempre que citava que os Weasley estavam novamente no Profeta Diário. Às vezes era uma notícia sobre um feito de Ronald. Em outras, era uma coluna escrita por Ginevra. Scorpius gostava, especialmente, dos anúncios dos produtos da Gemialidades Weasley, mas seus pais nunca o levaram até lá.

Ele cresceu acreditando que os Weasley fizeram algo de errado ao seu pai. Por isso era tão estranho estar jogando xadrez com um deles.

- Xeque. – Dominique disse, sorrindo.

Desde que chegara a Hogwarts, ela vinha sendo sua melhor amiga. Mesmo com seus deveres como monitora, Dominique reservava um tempo para perguntar como estavam as aulas e se ele já tinha muitos amigos. Ainda não.

Scorpius encarou o tabuleiro, sem saber o que fazer exatamente para que ela não ganhasse o jogo.

- Você sabe, minha família evita falar da sua. – ela disse, de repente, como se estivesse guardando esse assunto para o momento ideal desde que se conheceram no Salão Principal. – Estava me perguntando o porquê.

- Eu não sei. – o menino respondeu, dando de ombros. – Mas o meu pai não fala muito de vocês, também.

- Sempre achei que seu pai tivesse feito algo com a minha família. – Dominique falou, um pouco envergonhada. – Me desculpe.

- Tudo bem. – Scorpius respondeu, mas não era como se sentia.

Nunca sequer havia pensado que seu pai poderia ter feito algo ruim para os Weasley. O que era curioso, porque sempre soube que seu pai e seus avós tinham feito mal para muitas pessoas. Talvez ele ficasse triste quando olhasse o nome deles no jornal porque estava arrependido.

- Me desculpe. – Scorpius falou, saindo dos seus pensamentos. Dominique pareceu não entender do que ele estava falando, então completou. – Pelo meu pai. Desculpe, ele deve ter feito algo para a sua família e...

- Ei, ei! – ela interrompeu, batendo de leve no ombro dele. – Você não tem que se desculpar! A gente nem sabe o que aconteceu!

O garoto se acalmou um pouco, mas voltou a se sentir como se sentiu no Salão Principal, na hora da seleção. O mundo olhando para ele. O mundo querendo saber se ele era mesmo como Draco Malfoy foi.

- Você sabe o que dizem do seu pai? – Dominique perguntou, a voz doce de quem mede as palavras.

- Eu imagino. – ele respondeu baixo.

_- Dizem que Voldemort mandou que ele matasse o ex-diretor de Hogwarts._

Scorpius concordou, em silêncio. Era estranho estar falando sobre isso, já que desde sempre aprendeu a evitar o assunto. Não era confortável lembrar disso dentro de casa, mas fora dela era ainda pior.

- Mas ele não fez, Malfoy. – as palavras dela foram tão simples e tão delicadas que, por alguns segundos, ele achou que iria chorar. – Ele não fez.

O garoto fez que sim com a cabeça, controlando com toda sua força as lágrimas nos olhos. Ele se perguntava por que sempre enxergou seus parentes como assassinos ou vítimas e nunca conseguiu vê-los como _realmente eram_. Seu pai tinha aquela marca horrível, mas não era um monstro. Estava longe disso.

O tabuleiro a sua frente estava mais claro agora. Scorpius deu ordens às peças.

- Droga! – Dominique exclamou quando ele escapou do xeque-mate. – Você é mesmo bom nisso!

Ele riu e agradeceu, fazendo uma pequena reverência.

- Weasley. – ele chamou, ansioso para fazer a pergunta que vinha o atormentando desde que descobrira o sobrenome dela. – Você... pode me conseguir um autógrafo da sua tia? Sempre leio as colunas dela!


End file.
